Aura
Hallo, mein Name ist Aurora, aber wie mittlerweile alle, nennt mich doch einfach Aura. Ich möchte mich euch vorstellen. Ich bin 20 Jahre alt, weiblich und lebe in einer Großstadt. Ich habe angemessen viele Freunde, unter denen ich auch sehr beliebt bin. Ich habe keine Probleme damit, neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen, und komme auch so mit anderen Menschen in meinem Umfeld gut klar. Warum ich das sage? Nun, ich will euch versichern, dass mein Handeln nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ich unbeliebt, gemobbt oder sonstigen Qualen, ausgehend von anderen Menschen, ausgesetzt wurde. Es begann eigentlich schon recht früh, ich glaube ich war erst 10. Damals quälten mich ab und an wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Es kam und ging, und egal, bei wie vielen Ärzten ich war, mehr als Medikamente hatte ich nicht als Hilfe bekommen. Also lebte ich fortan in der ständigen Hoffnung, endlich mal eine längere Zeit verschont zu bleiben. Meistens hielten sich die Schmerzen fünf oder sechs Tage, manchmal aber auch nur zwei oder drei. Es verging viel Zeit und ich lernte mit dem Schmerz zu leben. Doch vor einem Jahr wurde es schlimmer. Ich suchte viele Spezialisten auf, doch auch von denen konnte mir niemand Helfen. Ich bekam weiterhin Medikamente, die jedoch auch nicht mehr richtig wirkten. Und zu meinem 20. Geburtstag spitzte sich das ganze kritisch zu. Lasst es mich erzählen. Es war der 25. April 2015, mein 20ster Geburtstag. Am Morgen war ich noch in die Planung vertieft. Ich ging den Ablauf Stück für Stück in meinem Kopf durch, immer und immer wieder. Alles sollte perfekt werden. Zuerst würden sich alle bei mir treffen, und wir würden ein paar Flaschen Sekt trinken und Kuchen essen. Dazu würde ich kleine Häppchen servieren, falls jemand eher etwas Herzhaftes essen wollte. Danach würden wir uns unseren Lieblingsfilm anschauen. Ich würde hier ein paar Schalen mit Knabbereien hinstellen und natürlich Sekt und Bier dazu. Danach sollte es in einen Club gehen, natürlich würde ich für das Trinkverhalten meiner Freunde aufkommen, aber dafür hatte ich lange gespart. Es würde wundervoll werden. Voller Vorfreude ging ich unter die Dusche, wenn auch etwas zaghaft, war ich doch vorgestern erst beim Frisör und hatte mir die Haare schneiden lassen. Die eine Seite kurz und die andere Schulterlang. Ich habe mich entschieden, die vorher blonden Strähnen, ausdehnen zu lassen und ließ mich komplett Blondieren. Es sah einfach super aus. Mir gefiel es und sobald ich mich im Spiegel sah, verlor ich mich in meinen grünen Augen, die durch die neue Frisur noch mehr zum Vorschein kamen. Wehmütig ging ich unter die Dusche, denn ich wusste, so, wie sie jetzt gestylt waren, würde ich sie nie wieder hinbekommen. Aber ich würde schon etwas Passables daraus zaubern. Unter der Dusche ließ ich endlich von allen Gedanken ab. Ich war glücklich, gespannt, vorfreudig... alles zusammen. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf meine leicht gebräunte Haut und alle meine Ängste schienen weggespült zu werden. Dann bemerkte ich das leichte ziehen in meinem Nacken. Ein Vorbote der drohenden Kopfschmerzen. >Nein, nicht heute! Ich muss gleich eine Tablette nehmen, dann wird es besser!<, dachte ich mir, seifte mich ein und wusch mir die Haare. Ein letzter, erfrischender und reinigender Strahl Wasser glitt über meine Schultern hinab zu den Füßen. Ich huschte aus der Dusche, wickelte ein Badetuch um mich und umschlang meine Haare mit einem Handtuch. Eilig suchte ich den Medikamentenschrank auf, wo ich mittlerweile eine beachtliche Ansammlung an Tabletten hatte, welche den Triptan-Wirkstoff enthielten. Die Ärzte sagten immer, dass ich Migräne hätte. Doch hätte ich Migräne, sollten diese Tabletten, welche speziell dagegen helfen, nicht auch schon mit Einnahme der ersten Tablette irgendwann eine Wirkung zeigen? Ich brauchte meistens Zwei oder Drei und wenn es schlechter wurde nochmal Drei oder Vier. Ich weiß, ich darf nicht so viele nehmen, aber wer Migräne hat, der weiß, dass man den Schmerz loswerden will. Um jeden Preis! Ich nahm erstmal zwei Tabletten und widmete mich der Auswahl der Kleidung, welche ich Zuhause tragen würde. Danach ein Extraoutfit für den Partyabend im Club. Für Zuhause wählte ich schwarze Leggins, darüber ein hellgrünes, kurzes Kleid mit einem Rollkragen und kurzen Ärmeln. Zuhause verzichtete ich auf Schmuck, den benötigte ich dann auf der Party später. Eine lange Kette mit einem kleinen, kleeblattförmigen Anhänger trug ich jedoch immer. Meisten unter der Kleidung, aber auf dem grünen Kleid sah er einfach passend aus. Für die Party im Club wählte ich eine Strumpfhose, Overknie-Stiefel in Schwarz und eine beige, große Bluse, welche ich mit einem Hüftgürtel kombinieren wollte. Dazu die silbernen runden Ohrringe und einen großen Armreif. Zufrieden nahm ich die Sachen für Zuhause mit ins Bad. Geübt trocknete ich mich schnell ab und schminkte mich. Danach schlüpfte ich in die Kleidung und holte den Föhn aus dem Schrank. >So, nun Konzentration, es muss gut aussehen!<, dachte ich mir, und föhnte gefühlt jede Strähne einzeln. Als ich damit fertig, und zufrieden mit der Frisur war, betrachtete ich mich nochmal im Spiegel. In meine Augen im Spiegelbild starrend, merke ich, wie sich der kleine, stechende Schmerz langsam auszubreiten schien. >Nein, nicht heute, nicht an meinem großen Tag<, hallten meine Worte in meinem Kopf. Ich schnellte nochmal zum Medikamentenschrank und nahm nochmal zwei Tabletten. Ich beschloss, mich erstmal auszuruhen, mich etwas auf die Couch zu legen und zu dösen, den Schmerz zu umgehen, und die Medikamente wirken lassen. Ich stelle mir einen Wecker, dass ich noch Zeit hatte, alles vorzubereiten. Es brauchte erstaunlich wenig Zeit bis ich einschlief. Ich träumte nichts, wie immer, wenn ich Kopfschmerzen hatte. Mein Wecker riss mich aus dem Schlaf, er schien durch den ganzen Raum zu hallen. Er hallte noch lauter in meinem Kopf wieder, es war unerträglich. Inzwischen hatte sich der Schmerz auf eine Kopfseite festgesetzt und machte mich handlungsunfähig. Verzweifelt versuchte ich die Augen aufzuschlagen, doch das Licht, welches durch die große Fensterfront in mein Wohnzimmer drang, schien meine Augen zu verätzen. Sie taten weh, brannten und juckten und meine Sicht schien mehr und mehr zu verschwimmen. Ich wollte wirklich aufstehen, doch bei jeder Bewegung überkam mich eine Woge der Übelkeit. Übergeben war das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Doch irgendwie musste ich an den Medikamentenschrank. Ich sprang auf, rannte zum Schrank, schnappte mir die Blister-Packung und schluckte drei Tabletten auf einmal. Aber ich ahnte bereits, dass das nicht helfen würde. Durch das schnelle Aufspringen war mir übel. Ich hatte noch nichts gegessen, trotzdem musste ich mich übergeben. Bei dem trockenen Würgen drückte der Schmerz noch intensiver in meinem Kopf. Dieser Druck führte zu einem noch schlimmeren Gefühl der Übelkeit. Ein Teufelskreis. Ich sah die letzten, eingenommenen, drei Tabletten in der Toilette verschwinden und versuchte ruhig zu Atmen. >Einatmen - Ausatmen - Einatmen - Ausat..< der nächste Schwall der Übelkeit überkam mich. Nicht mal nachdenken konnte ich. Ich hockte, über die Kloschüssel gebeugt und würgend, noch eine Weile in meinem Bad. Irgendwann ließ das Gefühl nach und ich sah mich in der Lage, mich wieder auf die Couch zu flüchten. Ich musste meinen Freunden absagen. Heute würde ich es nicht ertragen, einen Menschen in meiner Nähe zu haben. Ich lag wieder auf der Couch und griff nach meinem Handy. Der Bildschirm erhellte sich nach einem Tastendruck und sofort brannten meine Augen wieder, mein Kopf fing an zu pulsieren und mir wurde wieder übel. Das Licht des Handys war zu viel. Es lief eigentlich alles so ab, wie in jeder anderen Situation, in der ich Kopfschmerzen hatte. Ich konnte nichts ertragen. Kein Licht, keine Geräusche, keine Hitze, keine Kälte, nicht mal meine eigenen Gedanken. Ich hievte mich nochmal hoch, ließ die Rollos hinunter, dunkelte den Raum ab und entfernte jeglichen Gegenstand, der Geräusche produzieren könnte, indem ich ihn einfach auf den Flur schmiss. Das war schon zu viel, ich musste mich wieder übergeben. Wieder dieses trockene Würgen, mein Kopf schien langsam zu explodieren, der Schmerz breitete sich langsam nach vorne aus und drückte nun auch auf mein linkes Auge. Dieses Gefühl, welches sich am besten beschreiben lässt, als würde jemand von innen versuchen, dein Auge zusammenzuquetschen und herauszudrücken, entflammte eine völlig neue Welle der Übelkeit in mir. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich wollte nicht mehr. Dieses Mal war es schlimmer als jemals zuvor und es wurde noch schlimmer. Ich suchte Erlösung, ich hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus. Es wurde unerträglich, und das Einzige was mir einfiel, war, den Schmerz zu ersetzen. Ich holte mir ein Küchenmesser und schnitt über meinen Oberschenkel, da man es dort nicht sehen konnte. Ich fand die erhoffte Erlösung, jedoch nicht in dem Ausmaß, in dem ich sie gerne hätte. Der Schmerz konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf meine linke Kopfseite. Noch stärker als vorher. Ich spürte die drohende Ohnmacht durch die starken Schmerzen, aber ich musste kämpfen, mir Erlösung verschaffen. Nach ein paar weiteren kleinen, nicht zufriedenstellenden Schnitten, stach ich das Messer in meinen Oberschenkel. Und der Schmerz konzentrierte sich auf mein Bein. Auch wenn dies nun höllisch weh tat, alles war besser als dieser Kopfschmerz und die Begleiterscheinungen. Ich hatte leider nur eine geringe Zeit Erlösung, jedoch schaffte ich es, mich vom Badezimmer, wieder in mein angedunkeltes Wohnzimmer zu schleifen. Immer noch fühlte ich, wie mich die Ohnmacht langsam einzuholen schien, doch die Dunkelheit würde mir Linderung verschaffen. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und lehnte mich, sitzend, dagegen. Die kühle Tür gab mir auch noch mehr Erleichterung, aber dann war der Schmerz wieder allgegenwärtig. Es musste aufhören, ich konnte mein Leben so nicht mehr weiter bestreiten. Niemand half mir! Niemand konnte mir helfen! Selbst die Medikamente verwehrten mir nun meine Erlösung. "Ring... Ring... Ring..." Meine Türklingel schellte und das Geräusch übernahm die Kontrolle meines Körpers. Ich würgte, doch konnte mich nicht mehr übergeben. Doch dieses Würgen reichte schon, den Schmerz in all seiner Härte zurück zu holen. "Ring... Ring... RRRiiinnnggg..." "Es muss aufhören!" Schrie ich, ich konnte nicht mehr, ich wollte meinen Freunden signalisieren, dass es heute nicht geht, aber ich war bewegungsunfähig. Ich spürte nur noch den Schmerz in meinem Kopf, den unmenschlichen Schmerz, als würde mein Gehirn anschwellen und versuchen, aus meinem Kopf zu gelangen. Mein Magen spielte verrückt und ich vergaß den Schmerz der Wunden an meinem Bein. Der Schmerz im Kopf, der allgegenwärtige Druck. Ich konnte nicht mehr. "RRRRRRiiiiinnnnnggggg... RRRRRiiiiinnnnnggggg..." Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter, es schien meine Ohren von innen zu zerreißen. Und nun klingelte auch noch mein Handy in einer untypischen Lautstärke. Tiny Tim mit 'Tip-Toe Thru'the Tulips', ich fand das Lied sehr schön, atmosphärisch, und wollte es unbedingt haben, seitdem ich es im Film 'Insidious' gesehen hatte. Jetzt bereue ich es, mir überhaupt einen Klingelton eingestellt zu haben. Mir wurde alles zu viel, ich hievte mich hoch und rannte los. Ich rannte zu den Fenstern und stürzte mich aus dem dritten Stock hinunter auf den Gehweg. Darauf achtend, dass ich die ersehnte Erlösung finde, dass mein Kopf zuerst auf den Beton treffen würde, sah ich die Fenster der Stockwerke an mir vorbeiziehen. Nun, was soll ich sagen. Ich fand meine Erlösung! Ich habe seitdem keinen einzigen Tag mehr Kopfschmerzen. Und ich habe mich entschlossen, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber deine Kopfschmerzen werden bald schlimmer. Ich kann es sehen. Ich werde es dir zeigen und dann werde ich dich davon Erlösen. Wenn du genau darauf Achtest, kannst du mich auch sehen, bevor der Schmerz kommt. Ich bin die "Aura", das Zucken der bunten Lichter und Sterne, Kreise, Dreiecke, welches du im Augenwinkel wahrnehmen kannst. Doch ganz, in meiner vollen Gestalt, kannst du mich erst sehen, wenn ich dich von deinem Schmerz erlöse, dann wirst du verstehen warum. Ich weiß, dass auch du ab und zu Kopfschmerzen hast, und ich werde dich auch bald erlösen. * Autorin: Sisaria Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod